Días
by xatlass
Summary: "You are the light and I will follow, you let me lose my shadow, you are the sun the glowing halo and you keep burning me up with all of your love" [ Serie de drabbles/viñetas AtsuLucy con un capítulo genderbender incluido. Tal vez se actualice si alguna brillante idea se le ocurre a la autora ]
1. El día en que llovió

**Días**

 **Disclaimer:**

Este manga/anime ni sus personajes, me pertenecen. Todos los derechos están reservados a sus respectivos autores de guión y dibujo.

 **Notas de la autora:**

Serie de drabbles/viñetas/cómo se llamen, adivinen de qué… Pues exactamente eso: AtsuLucy. Mucho, mucho AtsuLucy para el pueblo. Me he planteado como propósito de vida llenar al fandom hispano de BSD con FF de historias de esta pareja, considerando que no encuentro ninguna aparte de las mías y de lo mucho que me gustan porque son mi OTP (?)

 **El día en que llovió**

 _Llueve_.

Las gotas de agua caen con fuerza sobre el asfalto y rebotan contra los peatones apresurados que circulan por la acera. De pie bajo el umbral de una tienda de antigüedades que ha cerrado temprano, Atsushi observa el movimiento de todo aquel que transite frente a él, y Lucy… Ella mira de reojo al albino, inquieta a causa de la cercanía que adquirieron al refugiarse en ese reducido espacio.

— **¿Tienes frío? Tu cabello está empapado…** — Cuestiona de pronto el muchacho, rompiendo el oscuro e incómodo silencio con una cálida y amable sonrisa, semejante a una radiante tarde de verano.

— **¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? ¡Eres tú quien parece un gato mojado!** — Por su parte, Lucy refunfuña como siempre; mas es imposible ocultar la coloración rojiza que sus mejillas han adquirido ante la inocente pregunta ajena. Él se preocupa por ella de manera sincera, se preocupa _de verdad_ … Y eso genera un revoloteo en el interior de su estómago cuando, ante esa irritación y comentario receloso tan típicos, el hombre tigre sólo puede reír avergonzado, como si hubiera olvidado esa obvia realidad con el único propósito de enfocarse en la pelirroja, a quien cree merecedora de toda su atención en ese momento de necesidad.

El sosiego regresa de repente, acompañado de un gesto de docilidad por parte de Lucy, quien desvía la mirada hacia un costado e intenta ignorar cualquier pequeño indicio de las expresiones ingenuas y de la conducta benevolente que caracterizan a Atsushi. Pues sabe perfectamente que podría permanecer ensimismada en ellas una eternidad si no mantiene la guardia en alto.

 _Aún llueve_. Pero la diferencia es notable. El agua ya no descendiente con agresividad y las cristalinas gotas parecen acariciar cariñosamente todo aquello con lo que tienen contacto. Entonces, el albino abre el paraguas azul que lleva consigo, uno cuyos débiles soportes metálicos no habrían resistido la ventisca anterior ni el violento choque de la lluvia sobre él.

— **Bien… ¡Hora de irnos!** **Debemos buscar toallas limpias para secarnos o nos resfriaremos.**

Murmura con su tono de voz condescendiente y un inusual brillo en los ojos. Da un par de pasos hacia adelante, comprobando que la zona sea segura, que su pequeño paraguas sea capaz de resistir durante lo que les queda de camino. Lucy, por su parte, intenta seguirle el paso, alejándose de la seguridad que ese rincón de la ciudad les ha brindado durante casi quince largos minutos. Él debe regresar a la Agencia, ella a la cafetería donde se encuentran casi todos los días.

Con aquel pensamiento en mente, considerando un regreso "sano y salvo" para ambos, Atsushi voltea con la diestra extendida hacia la joven, pretendiendo transmitirle la confianza necesaria para que la sujete al emplear un nuevo estilo de sonrisa que, de seguro, derritió el corazón de la pelirroja en menos de un parpadeo.

Así, Lucy se atreve a sujetar la mano ofrecida, no sin antes titubear unos segundos. Tímida y nerviosa, quiere convencerse de que él lo ha notado, de que se fijó en cómo sus pies trastabillaron al emprender la marcha porque la suela de los zapatos de charol resbaló en el húmedo material con el cual se construyó la acera. Ilusionada, se aferra a la gentil ayuda de quien está ahí para brindársela sin pedir nada a cambio.

Y para su buena suerte, no se equivoca. Atsushi, aun dentro de su torpeza diaria, es capaz de notar algunos minúsculos detalles relacionados a ella. Por eso, sujeta firmemente los dedos ajenos entre los suyos, convirtiéndose en su guía e impidiendo, en el transcurso de los pocos minutos restantes antes de arribar a su destino, que Lucy resbale una vez más en ese día de lluvia que azotó la ciudad.


	2. El día del florecimiento

**El día del florecimiento**

Primavera, la primera estación del año, y con ella un paraíso abre sus puertas de par en par ante los soñolientos ojos de una jovencita extranjera. Éste no es un "cualquier día de finales de abril", es el _mejor_ _día de abril_ que ha tenido en toda su vida.

La noche ha caído en Yokohama, las luces de las plazas se encienden en un destello de colores y calidez que ilumina delicadamente los rostros de todas las personas que todavía están fuera de casa, el sonido del agua salpicando rápidamente en las fuentes es como música para los oídos. Pero quizás lo más maravilloso que abarca aquel momento sea el hecho de que, en un gran y famoso parque, los pétalos bailarines de los cerezos se mueven armoniosamente con el viento, como guiados por una melodía imperceptible para los sentidos de un par de simples humanos.

Un par.

Pues es Atsushi quien la ha acompañado a dar un paseo nocturno, enseñándole uno de sus lugares favoritos en la ciudad. Y ahora, Lucy entiende perfectamente el por qué.

— **Este es tu primer** _ **yozakura**_ **, ¿verdad?** — Ni siquiera es una pregunta real, pues conoce la respuesta de antemano. Aun así, lo murmura para sí mismo, intentando recordárselo.

La pelirroja se limita a asentir en silencio, aún ensimismada con la elegante danza que se lleva a cabo frente a sus narices, pendiente del resto de flores que descansan en sus respectivas ramas, como si se trataran de lindas doncellas durmientes a la espera de un beso mágico de la brisa para que las despierte y las acompañe a bailar toda noche, sin descanso.

Para Lucy difícil es creer en el impresionante escenario que cobra vida frente a ella, aun si la penumbra no impide su total apreciación. Luce como un detallado fragmento extraído de algún cuento de hadas que le habría gustado leer en las historias de la vieja biblioteca de su orfanato.

Un cúmulo de sentimientos encontrados le estremece los nervios y oprime su corazón. Mientras personas van y vienen, contemplando entre risas los árboles de cerezo en todo su esplendor, ella se limitó a exhalar un suspiro entrecortado, sin saber qué hacer con sus actualmente torpes manos, las cuales se revuelven entre sus bolsillos cada dos por tres.

— **Es hermoso…** — Murmura quedo, sintiendo que el tiempo se detiene a su alrededor y le permite disfrutar de su suerte con un poco de paciencia. Lo único que puede hacer ahora es hablar, sin despegar la vista ni por un segundo. — **Sumamente** **hermoso** — Reafirma con convicción.

— **Lo es** — Dos palabras que obtiene como respuesta. Y no necesita ser una sabelotodo para entender que el albino las comenta con una sonrisa sincera en sus labios. — **Por eso…**

Un tanto desorientada, Lucy advierte en el tono de voz una pizca de travesura. Durante unos segundos, Atsushi la mira risueño, planeando su siguiente movimiento. Ambas manos sobre los hombros de la americana, empujándola hacia adelante con gentileza y obligando a sus pies a ponerse en marcha una vez más.

— **Iremos a verlos de cerca, Lucy-chan. ¡Te prometo que no te arrepentirás! Y si quieres regresar, mañana durante el almuerzo podemos asistir al** _ **hanami**_ **.**

Dos pares de piernas que marcan un ritmo en dirección al centro del parque, dos pares de ojos que intentan captar hasta el más mínimo detalle de todo lo que les rodea, dos jóvenes que se aventuran a ser incluso más deslumbrados por esa sublime belleza que está presente unos pocos días del año, ansiosos por regresar nuevamente el día en que los cerezos florezcan de nuevo, repletos de gracia y esplendor.


	3. El día en que sopló el viento

_**Songfic**_ **:** Inspirado en la canción "Kaze ga Fuku Machi" de Luck Life, correspondiendo al ending de la segunda temporada de este anime.

 **El día en que sopló el viento**

Lucy exhala un suspiro decepcionado tras depositar la taza de café frente al cuerpo inmóvil y de ojos cerrados. No es común en Atsushi dormirse en un lugar como aquel, lejos de su cómodo y tibio departamento; sin embargo, un par de veces, que pueden contarse con los dedos de una mano, ha caído rendido ante su agotamiento, durmiendo largo y tendido en la pequeña cafetería ubicada en la primera planta del edificio. Y como siempre, deja a la mesera con una mueca de disgusto en sus labios y una orden preparada que se enfriará al cabo de unos minutos.

" _Sentí que algo cambió, pero el mundo en el que vivimos_ _gira indiferentemente_ _,_ _a pesar de lo diferente que soy_ _ **"**_

Atenta a que su jefa no aparezca y arruine el momento, la pelirroja toma asiento frente al muchacho, colocando ambos codos sobre la mesa y soportando el peso de su mentón sobre sus manos entrelazadas, que le sirven de apoyo. El reloj de pared que al girar las manecillas produce un sonido peculiar, el eco lejano de voces apagadas por los cristales que conversan fuera del establecimiento, los pasos que resuenan fugaces en el segundo piso, el olor de pasteles y crema batida recién hecha, todo es exactamente igual hoy, como lo fue ayer y el día antes de ayer. La única cosa diferente la encuentra al mirar ese apacible rostro masculino, porque es capaz de descubrir algo nuevo en él mientras más tiempo lo observe y desde diversas perspectivas, revivir recuerdos que juntos compartieron.

" _Las palabras que me dijiste_ _están_ _encerradas con cuidado_ _por siempre en mi corazón_ _ **"**_

Para ella es imposible olvidar la primera vez que se conocieron, el día en que le prometió esperar su regreso para que la salvara o aquella ocasión cuando intentó disculparse con él por faltar a esa promesa y fallar en el intento. Pero, fue la fuerza impresa en la voz de Atsushi y la determinación de sus palabras aquello que menos pudo olvidar, pues nunca antes alguien se había tomado tantas molestias por ella, nadie se había preocupado de verdad por su bienestar o le había mostrado tanta bondad luego de recibir ácidos comentarios emergidos desde el fondo de su resentido y envidioso corazón.

" _Las recuerdo muchas veces_ _y se repiten, convirtiéndose en mi fuerza_ _ **"**_

Saber que existe a su lado una persona capaz de comprenderla en su totalidad y que, a pesar de haber cometido errores, no está dispuesta a juzgarla por sus malas decisiones, una persona que día tras día tiene para ofrecerle sonrisas y un cálido saludo al entrar en la cafetería, despierta en ella una profunda admiración y respeto por su ser; así como un cálido sentimiento que se alberga dentro del pecho, confundiéndola y entorpeciendo de vez en cuando su manera de ser habitual.

" _Ahora, abrazo las cosas importantes para mí, mientras respiro en este nuevo lugar_ _ **"**_

Y es que Atsushi le ha enseñado que existen cosas por las que vale la pena luchar, que de la angustia y el sufrimiento de un pasado tortuoso puedes aprender, mejorar, crecer como persona; que la vida no se trata de aferrarte a la soledad ni acostumbrarte a ella, sino de mirarla a los ojos y enfrentarla, apartando la bruma que te envuelve y extendiendo tus manos hasta alcanzar algo nuevo y precioso a lo que te puedas aferrar, algo que se transforme en tu más preciado tesoro.

Pensando en ello, un intenso sonrojo cubre las mejillas de Lucy, obligándola a apartar la mirada del dulce semblante frente a ella, lleno de una paz inusual. La campanilla que cuelga de la puerta de entrada resuena suavemente, como el tintineo de un par de cascabeles. Debiendo atender al llamado del deber se levanta despacio, sin producir ruido alguno, antes de encaminarse a la parte trasera del mostrador para atender a la clientela, quien expectante se ha acercado a revisar qué clase de pasteles, tartas y demás golosinas se exhiben en el congelador de transparentes cristales.

Se aleja del muchacho durmiente varios pasos, recitando una cordial bienvenida a los consumidores, no sin antes dedicarle una última y breve mirada al albino, llena de esperanza y ternura, dos cosas que también aprendió de él y, tal vez, la misma joven todavía no se percata de ello.

Con una mente llena de recuerdos y un corazón colmado de felicidad, la silueta de Lucy se difumina en un baño de luces y colores del atardecer justo en el momento en que Atsushi abre sus párpados lentamente, aún soñoliento y desubicado. Y aunque no tiene la más remota idea de lo acontecido a su alrededor minutos atrás, cree haber visto el atisbo de una emotiva sonrisa en los labios de la pelirroja y por ende, continua convencido de que todo esto no es más que un muy bonito sueño de verano regalándole la más inusual pero hermosa imagen.

" _En esta ciudad donde sopla el viento_ _,_ _estoy viviendo tal como soy, para estar orgullosa ante ti_ _ **"**_


	4. El día en que nevó

_**Genderbender**_ **:** Capítulo especial, se trata de un GB!AtsuLucy que me nació del corazón hacer porque me encantan los GB, y creo que esta pareja tiene potencial para desarrollarse también desde esta forma, _fight me_ (?).

 _Male!Lucy_ = **Luke M. Montgomery**

 _Fem!Atsushi_ = **Atsuko Nakajima**

 **El día en que nevó**

El cuerpo de Atsuko tiembla levemente mientras los copos de nieve bailotean caprichosos a su alrededor. Sin importar lo bien abrigada que está o lo mucho que lleva caminando de regreso a casa, sus músculos a duras penas pueden soportar la inclemencia del temporal. Junto a ella, Luke echa un vistazo "desinteresado" al pequeño cuerpo que lucha por combatir el frío en sepulcral silencio. Y es que, incluso si él se dio cuenta hace ya un tiempo de lo que acontece, la albina no emite una sola palabra al respecto, como si por no mencionarlo el problema dejara de existir.

Sin embargo, hay algo que perturba la mente del americano, obligándolo a fruncir el ceño cada dos por tres. No es el hecho de estar caminando junto a ella y que sus torpes pasos sobre el resbaladizo terreno lo retrasen; tampoco se trata de que su viaje terminará en breve, cuando alcance su destino en el pequeño supermercado que atiende 24/7 y ella continúe el trayecto sola, pues viven en direcciones opuestas. No, no es nada de eso.

La verdad razón tras sus frustraciones y nerviosismo se esconde en la ternura que emana esa adorable silueta femenina la cual, apretando sus labios en un intento por omitir queja alguna, intenta con desesperación soportarlo todo por su cuenta. Para el pelirrojo, es imposible borrar esa sensación que cosquillea dentro de su pecho y mente cada vez que está cerca de Atsuko, que la observa con detenimiento o recibe un par de palabras pronunciadas con aquel tono de voz tan dulce como la miel y melodioso como el trinar de un pajarito.

Pero sacude con fuerza la cabeza, despejando esas ridículamente cursis ideas para enfocarse en su realidad. A penas falta una cuadra para decirle " _Adiós_ " y él continúa idiotizado por pensamientos inoportunos. Gruñe por lo bajo, decidido a hacer algo de lo que tal vez se arrepienta más adelante; pero no reunió todo su valor hasta este instante para desperdiciarlo, ¿o sí?

— **¡Oye!** — Eleva la voz para captar su atención, a lo cual Atsuko se detiene como petrificada y de golpe, quizás asustada por lo repentino.

De pronto, la muchacha es incapaz de comprender qué está sucediendo y por qué el cuerpo del más alto se aproxima peligrosamente hacia ella. ¡¿Y si pretende estirarle la oreja?! ¡¿Qué hizo mal esta vez, si todo el día intentó no molestarlo?! Un poco asustada, cierra los ojos con fuerza, retrocediendo un paso en falso antes de tambalearse ligeramente. Una súbita idea cruzó por su mente y le costó admitir que, de todas las demás, era la que más le agradaba (incluso, quizás hasta le esperanzaba): ¡¿Acaso Luke quería abrazarla?! ¡¿Besarla?!

Pero esa ilusión tan simple se quebró cual cristal estrellándose contra el suelo cuando lo único que sintió diferente fue la calidez de una prenda alrededor de su cuello.

— **¿Por qué rayos nunca dices nada? ¡Tu nariz está muy roja por el frío, podrías enfermar!** — La bufanda azul que decora el cuello de Atsuko le fue entregada por el mayor, quien intenta trasmitirle la reprimenda con una severa mirada que hace temblar otra vez a la albina; aunque no exactamente a causa del frío.

— **¿E-Eeeeh? ¿L-Lo siento…?** — Avergonzada, oculta el rubor de sus mejillas hundiendo la nariz en la tibia lana que le ayuda a recuperar parte del calor perdido. No es de sorprender que, frente a tal encantadora acción, el corazón del pelirrojo comienza a latir con fuerza, delatándolo cuando se ve obligado a desviar sus ojos hacia la izquierda. Por suerte, _esa torpe_ nunca ha sido muy perceptiva al identificar los sentimientos que él alberga por su persona.

— **Pues deja de lamentarlo y sé más clara la próxima vez. No vas a morir por hablar, ¡sí de congelamiento!** — Así, dejándola con la palabra en la boca y una inocente ilusión de romanticismo que se partió en pedacitos, él decide desaparecer dentro del establecimiento al que finalmente pudo llegar. Lo último que ella ve es la nieve derretirse lentamente en el cabello del más alto, como si éste estuviera hecho de fuego y olas de calor.

— **¡Espe—¡ ¡Te veo mañana, entonces!** — Comenta a pesar de todo, siendo consciente de que Luke la escuchará; y vaya que lo hace, pues recibe como respuesta una mano levantada que se despide sin la necesidad de palabras, manteniendo una pequeña e insignificante promesa que ambos conocen lo que significa.

Ahí afuera mientras permanece detenida, los blanquecinos copos se pierden entre las plateadas y lechosas hebras que descienden hasta su cuello. Las manos de la chica se aferran con delicadeza a la suave bufanda, acariciándola superficialmente. Mañana temprano, sin falta alguna, se la devolverá y agradecerá como es debido, tal vez con algunas galletas caseras empacadas en una fundida. Pero lo único que sabe con certeza es que no se atreverá a lavarla; porque desea con fervor que ésta conserve parte de su olor y con un poco de suerte, Luke la recordaría unos segundos la siguiente vez que la use en el transcurso de un día nevado en invierno.


End file.
